


As They Lay Dying

by RubyBluestockings



Category: Da Vinci Code (2006)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBluestockings/pseuds/RubyBluestockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas and Aringarosa's final thoughts before Silas's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As They Lay Dying

I. Silas

God forgive me! I know not what I've done -  
A simple misfire. I never meant for this -  
Is this bullet meant to be my Judas kiss?  
Will you, my father, forgive your fallen son?

Failed once again by one I've come to trust -  
Betrayed by he who claimed to speak the truth -  
Beguiled, yet once more, by lies uncouth -  
So winds the troubled pathway of the Just.

But you saw to it I never walked alone;  
When I bore my cross, you knelt to wipe my face -  
When I was lost, you helped me find my place -  
And though I sinned, you never cast a stone.

This life you gave me, I offer up for you,  
The only father I have ever known -  
What I've done has been for love of you alone.  
I had no faith in God 'til I met you.

Father, take my hand once more, walk with me;  
My will grows weak, I cannot carry on.  
What shall await me when the light has gone?  
I've done my best - what shall my judgement be?

II. Aringarosa

I have been a shameful shepherd my son -  
Myself too easily led astray,  
And my flock, alas, made easy prey -  
Oh, Silas, forgive me for what I've done.

You, my protege, and I a fool  
To believe a single word that liar said -  
The Teacher? No, a madman in his stead -  
And in his hands, we too, the devil's tools.

But so long as I have breath, be not afraid.  
Your sins are mine; I take them as my own -  
I will not have you bear this cross alone  
Nor suffer for the choices that I've made.

Your soul is free, sweet Silas; now, take flight;  
You are an angel, and never mine to keep.  
Lay yourself down, restless servant, now to sleep -  
Dreamless and pure. I'll pray for you tonight.


End file.
